redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
Urgan Nagru
Urgan Nagru's true name is unknown. While in the northlands, he found a dead wolf, whose pelt he took for himself. Fixing iron hooks onto the claws of the pelt, he could strap his hands in the paw area and wield them as deadly weapons. He also took the skull of the wolf and used it as a helmet. With his new attire, he declared himself the foxwolf and named himself Urgan Nagru. (Urgan being the wolf's name, he spelt it backwards to give the impression he was coming from the front and back.) Eventually, Urgan and his mate Silvamord grew tired of the frigid north, so they and an army of rats numbering at about 500 took several ships and sailed to the warmer southern regions, specifically the country of Southsward. There, Nagru and his mate decieved Gael Squirrelking into thinking they were peaceful creatures, and were permitted entrance to Castle Floret. A few days after entering, Nagru held Gael's son Truffen hostage and threatened to kill him if Gael didn't allow Urgan to take the throne. Gael was forced to accept, and the army of rats took over the countryside. After that, life was pretty easy for Urgan. Being complete ruler of all Southsward, he felt that he had no enemies and was completely safe. Unbeknownst to him, however, was that a loyal otter named Rab Streambattle had planned to free the king and his family from the castle. Rab succeded in taking Gael's wife Serena and Truffen, but couldn't get to Gael. Urgan, outraged, chased after the otter, but was held back when the badger nursemaid Muta ran to Rab's aid and stalled them long enough to make their own escape. Urgan wasn't overly concerned, but he ordered that his army was to find the escaped prisoners and any who aided them and return them to him. Urgan sent out his dreaded Dirgecallers to find the escapees, but they were killed by Mariel Gullwhacker, Dandin, and Meldrum Fallowthorn the Magnificient. Urgan consoled his loss by capturing the trio, but was suprised when they escaped the dungeon and joined with Gael and Glokkpod, who then proceeded to form a blockade in the highest tower of the castle. The foxwolf was furious that his mighty army couldn't even hold on to a small group of woodlanders, who by now had escaped the castle. Soon enough, Gael reappeared to storm the castle with a mighty group of Southswarders who were willing to fight for their freedom. None of them counted on Nagru's cunning as a general, and soon they were the ones in need of assistance. But then, to the utter dismay of Nagru another army led by Jospeh the Bellmaker appeared and started to force the foxwolf's army back. Left with only his personal guard, Nagru tried to make his way back to his ships, but encountered Finnbarr Galedeep. Nagru tried to wrestle with the otter, but was lifted up by Finnbarr, who rammed Urgan's head into a nearby tree. The teeth of the wolf skull he wore on his head were driven into his skull, killing Urgan Nagru. Books Urgan Nagru appears in The Bellmaker. Category:Villians